Just Another One
by DollSeddie
Summary: Freddie Benson trata a las chicas como juguetes. No las respeta para nada. Hasta que, un día, llega a la ciudad Sam Puckett, decidida a hacerlo cambiar. Freddie quiere conquistarla como a las otras chicas que tuvo, pero Sam no va a ser una más en la lista...será mucho más importante.AU, OOC Freddie -iCarly y sus personajes no son míos. Sólo la historia y sus hechos lo son.-
1. Introducción

**_Just Another One_**

**Hola! Acá estoy, de nuevo, con una nueva novela. Tengo abandonada Palabras Mudas y De Este Lado del cristal, pero entiendan que se me ****ACABAN LAS IDEAS.**** Esta novela surgió ayer a la noche mientras me bañaba, siempre me baño con música. Empezó Just Another One, de ARTTM (A rocket to the moon), y me inspiré. Empecé a pensar y pensar y surgió esto. Miren:**

_Freddie Benson es popular, cada semana sale con una chica diferente, sólo por diversión. Elige las chicas que son sus "metas" más difíciles y las conquista. Su mejor amiga es Carly Shay, que no está de acuerdo en como Freddie trata a las chicas, así que, un día, cansada de las actitudes de su amigo llama a Sam Puckett, una chica que conoce desde hace años, que vive en Nueva York con su mamá. Es una chica ruda, le gustan las luchas, tiene una fuerza sobrenatural, y odia a los chicos que se creen que es un juguete. Carly piensa que Sam va a poder sacarle a Freddie su complejo de superioridad con las chicas. Pero, resulta que Sam no va a ser una más en la lista de Freddie, si no que va a dar un giro profundo..._


	2. El plan

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior! Me alegra saber que les gusta la trama! Cuando terminé de escribir este capítulo se cortó la luz. Sí, ya sé. Que suerte tengo (sarcasmo) Cosa que lo tuve que reescribir. Espero que les guste!. Y no, no soy Cibby, pero me pareció gracioso. Ah, y para que no me digan nada: ESTA HISTORIA ES AU. En agunos casos, OOC para Freddie. Sólo usé los personajes de iCarly y sus respectivas personalidades-que no me pertenecen, vale aclarar- en esta historia. Gracias. **

**Capítulo 1: El plan y apuestas.**

-Freddie Benson, 17 años

Tengo una vida perfecta. Soy popular, tengo excelentes notas, miles de amigos y a cualquier chica que yo quiero. Ellas caen rendidas ante mí y no, no soy tan egocéntrico como seguramente están pensando. Es sólo que me gusta jugar con ellas, conquistarlas y luego, buscar otra. Y es que aquí en Ridgeway son toda s iguales. Ven un pequeño insecto que vuela y la "Ay, no! Llamen una ambulancia, ¡me va a comer!". Me aburro rápido de encontrar siempre el mismo material. Tengo una lista con las chicas que quiero conquistar, y que ya conquisté. Todas saben que nada más van a pasar a ser una más. ¿Y entonces, por qué acceden a salir conmigo? Es simple, les abre puertas a ser populares y arruinar mi reputación diciendo que rompí su corazón, aunque este último nunca lo logran.

Mi mejor amigo es Gibby Gibson, y mi mejor amiga es Carly Shay, que se enoja conmigo porque odia como trato a las mujeres. Nunca le presto atención.

¿Que si Carly estuvo en mi lista? Más que eso. Estaba "_enamorado" _de ella. Tardé 3 años en conquistarla, en el momento que salvé su vida accedió a ser mi novia. Y luego me di cuenta de que no estaba enamorada de mí, si no de lo que y había hecho. Así que podríamos decir que Carly hizo que empiece a valorar tan poco a las mujeres.

Nunca más me enamoré, y no lo pienso volver a hacer.

-Carly Shay, 17 años

Mi vida es genial. Amigos, un gran hermano, notas buenas y un novio genial, Gibby. Mi mejor amigo, es Freddie Benson.

Y aquí empieza lo malo. Es un mujeriego machista -yo lo quiero, no se crean que no. No respeta en nada a las mujeres. _Nada. _Y eso me cansa, porque todas las tontas de Ridgeway saben que el las va a botar y a romper su corazón, pero ¡claro!, si son populares ¿qué importa?

Hay una regla de oro en Ridgeway. "_No te puedes enamorar de Freddie Benson"._ Si te enamoras, terminas lastimada. Es cruel, pero es la verdad. Por eso todas las chicas con las que estuvo, nunca derramaron una lágrima por él, hasta donde yo sé.

Yendo al punto, desprecio esas actitudes en Freddie. Es un gran amigo, genial, y es amable y eso. Salvo cuando tiene a una chica que es relativamente linda y ya la ve como una meta. Y eso es lo malo que tiene Freddie Benson.

Mi mejor amiga es Samantha "Sam" Puckett. No le digas Samantha porque te rompe un brazo. La conocí a los 8, 9 años. Todavía no conocía a Freddie, para esos tiempos él vivía en Ohio. Una semana antes de que yo conociera a Freddie, para ese entonces tenía 13 años, ella se mudó con su mamá a Nueva York.

Sam tiene una vida difícil, aunque us actitudes no lo demuestren. Su papá la abandonó y su mamá no le hace mucho caso que digamos.

Sam Puckett es una leyenda en Seattle. Siempre escucho que alguien decir "_¿Recuerdas que Sam Puckett?_" "_¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?-Una vez Sam Puckett me golpeó", "Dicen que el espíritu agresivo de Sam Puckett vive aquí en Ridgeway" _Es muy gracioso. La tienen como a un dios.

¿Por qué? Porque Sam es ruda, varonil, siempre se mete en problemas. La arrestaron 3 veces en un año y no tiene miedo a decir nada. Es una gran amiga y tiene un gran sentido del humor.

Casi siempre hablo con ella por teléfono cuenta sus cosas y yo las mías.

Y aquí aparece de nuevo Freddie. ¿Que qué tiene que ver? Tengo la teoría de que Sam sería la cura perfecta para Freddie. Ella no se deja jugar por ningún chico. Sabe lo que quiere. Y además, es una de las que Freddie va a poner en su lista. Físicamente, es su tipo. Emocionalmente... eso lo dejamos para después. Pienso que si Sam viniera a Seattle... podría decirle que sin ser obvia, trate de conquistar a Freddie y romper su corazón. Y sé que Freddie no volvería a ser el mismo luego de eso. Es el plan perfecto, salvo por el hecho. Sam vive en Nueva York.

-DÍA 1 DEL PLAN: 13 de Septiembre de 2012-

_"Who's gonna fly your plane when you need to make your getaway" _Mi teléfono sonó con el tono de Sam.

-¿Hola?-Dije, atendiendo.

-Hola, Carls.-Dijo la inconfundible voz de Sam.-¿Cómo va todo allá en Seattle?

-Bien, como siempre, supongo. ¿Y allá?

-Bien.-Respondió simplemente Sam.

-¿Y tú mamá?-Pregunté.

-Peor imposible.-Se rio Sam.

Solté una risa al comentario.

-Ahora a lo que de verdad me importa-Me dijo.-A que no sabes quién va a ir a Seattle...

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Ya sabía que iba a decir.

-Em, ¿tú?

-¡SI!-Gritó Sam.

-¡Eso es genial! Mmh... oye, ¿recuerdas a Freddie?

-¿El ñoño que está enamorado de ti? ¿Qué con él?-Preguntó.

-Bueno, ya no es tan ñoño...-comenté.-Y, ya no está enamorado de mí.

-Hm, cuántos años de terapia le habrá llevado eso.

-¡Sam!-La regañé-Le llevó dos días.

-¿¡QUÉ?!-Se exaltó Sam.

-Sí...,salimos por dos días.

-Ok, eso no lo quiero saber. ¿Puedes llegar al punto?

-Es un mujeriego machista. No respeta a las mujeres.

-¿No se respeta a él mismo? Guau.

-¡Sam! Tú me vas a ayudar.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

-En cuanto te vea, el te va a querer conquistar.-Suspiré.-¡Conquístalo, y rompe su corazón!

-Hecho.

Mi mente no lo procesaba. ¿Sam? ¿Había aceptado?

-¿Segura?-Confirmé.

-Mamá sabe lo que dice-Respondió.-Nos vemos mañana en Ridgeway.

-¿Mañana? ¿Vienes mañana? ¡Sí!-Dije emocionada.

-Exacto-Dijo Sam igual de emocionada que yo-, ¡créeme que no puedo esperar a verte, Shay!

Hablamos algo más sobre su llegada y cómo estábamos nosotras.

Y luego de colgar con Sam, me fui a dormir emocionada.

¡Iba a tener a mi mejor amiga de vuelta!

**Ok, este capítulo tuvo mucho diálogo. ¿Entendieron la idea?**

**DEJEN REVIEWS. SALVARÁN EL MUNDO(?**

**Please, ¡aunque sea un "." como review! :D**

**~Doll**


	3. Yo soy Sam Puckett

**Hola! Gracias por sus reviews en el otro capitulo, son geniales! Gracias por seguir la historia :3 **

**Capítulo 2: Yo soy Sam Puckett.**

****POV Sam Puckett

13 de septiembre, 2012.

13 de septiembre. Me desperté con la mejor noticia. Mi mamá estaba sentada tomando su desayuno. Cuando me fui a sentar con ella, me miró, me sonrió y me dijo...

-Volveremos a Seattle.

Mi mente no lo procesaba. Había vivido los 13 mejores años de mi vida ahí. Luego de cuatro años de estar en Nueva York, iba a volver... iba a ver a Carly, iba a volver a Ridgeway... Sam Puckett iba a volver a sus orígenes. Ese día no fui al colegio.

De inmediato llamé a Carly...y después de un rato me dijo que su amigo, Freddie Benson, que yo había conocido sólo por foto y palabras de Carly, era un ñoño niño de mamá enamorado de ella, era un mujeriego machista. Y quería que yo lo conquiste y que rompa su corazón. Me pareció divertido, y acepté al acto. Dijo que, como yo era ruda, varonil _y_ bella, Freddie no tardaría en querer conquistarme. Luego subí a mi habitación a empacar. Nos íbamos mañana. Empaqué mi ropa, que consistía unos...3 pantalones largos diferentes y algunas camisetas y camisas. No era mucho, nunca me gustó vestirme toda femenina. Algunos accesorios, bolsos. Y después todas mis cosas personales. Por suerte, mi ropa y mis cosas no eran mucho, así que no iba a pesar. Mejor.

Luego, ayudé a mi mamá a guardar las cosas de la casa en cajas. Me sorprendí de la cantidad de cajas que teníamos en el sótano. Cuando terminamos con todo, se había hecho media noche. Lo que más costó fue la cocina y el baño. Nos fuimos a dormir, el viernes iba a ser un día de locos. Iba a dormir sólo cuatro horas, porque nos teníamos que levantar 4am.

POV Carly Shay

14 de septiembre, 2012.

Me desperté ese viernes con una sonrisa enorme. ¡Hoy llegaba Sam! No sabía si ella iba a ir a Ridgeway, pero yo podía ir a visitarla. Salí de la cama y me fui al baño para ducharme y arreglarme. Me tomó como veinte minutos. Luego bajé a desayunar. Mi hermano, Spencer, estaba profundamente dormido en el sillón. Tomé unos cereales con leche y me dirigí a la escuela. Cuando llegué, creo que seguía sonriendo. Freddie se me acercó.

-Ey, alguien está feliz-Me dijo.

-¡Sí! Hoy vuelve a Seattle Sam Puckett!-Dije, gritando. Todo el bullicio que había en los pasillos quedó en silencio. Había miradas aterradas, gente en shock y más. Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos.

-Sam Puckett es la chica más ruda de la nación...

-Una vez, ¡Sam Puckett me rompió el brazo! ¡Y teníamos 11 años!

Y cosas así, pero todavía nadie hablaba muy fuerte.

-¿Sam Puckett?-Dijo Freddie-¿Quién es?

Todos se sorprendieron.

-¡Sam Puckett es una leyenda!-Gritó una chica-¡Es la más respetada que hay! ¡Derrotó a un camionero con un CARTÓN DE LECHE! Ignorante.

-Freddie, no puedes no conocer a Sam Puckett-Le dijo un chico-¡Es famosa en Seattle! ¡Dicen que su espíritu vive en Ridgeway!

Para ese momento, más de la mitad de los alumnos estaban en el pasillo. De repente, se escuchó que se abría la puerta de la oficina del director Franklin. Una chica baja, con cabello rubio enrulado, ojos celestes y una expresión ganadora salió y se dirigió a un casillero. Todos la miraban y ella los observaba confundida.

-Hey-Dijo, a modo de saludo. Yo sabía quién era. Decidí dar el primer paso.

-¡Sam!-Grité, y corrí a abrazarla. Me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Carly!-Gritó.

Se escucho un "¡_ES SAM PUCKETT!_" de una niña. Todos corrieron hacia ella, ¡algunos le pidieron autógrafos!.

-¡HEY!-Gritó Sam-¡Fuera de mí camino o les rompo un brazo! Estoy hablando con Carly.

Como llegaron, todos salieron corriendo a sus salones. Volví a abrazar a Sam.

-No esperaba verte hoy-Le dije cuando se separó.

-Ni yo-Dijo sonriendo-Guau, este lugar está igual que como lo dejé. ¿Has visto eso? ¡Salieron aterrados!

-Dicen que tu espíritu vive en Ridgeway.-Le dije, riendo.

Sam se rio y miró por encima de mi hombro.

-¿Y quién es el mirón?-Dijo.

Me volteé y vi a Freddie, examinando a Sam de pies a cabeza.

-Oh, él es...-Empecé a decir.

-No hace falta, Carly-Interrumpió Freddie-Soy Freddie Benson, es un placer conocerte, muñeca.

-Genial, acabo de llegar, mis _fans_ me atacaron y un estúpido que se cree lindo quiere que caiga de rodillas por él. Qué loco.

Freddie se quedó estupefacto. Ninguna chica lo había tratado así. Sam me guiñó un ojo y comprendí: ella no se había olvidado del plan. Lo estaba haciendo en este momento. Freddie le puso un brazo sobre el hombro.

-Tienes carácter, me gusta. Y, corazón...¿así que te llamas Sam?-Le dijo, tratando de conquistarla. Sam apartó su mano y le dijo.

-Sam. Sam Puckett.-Le dijo lo más fríamente posible.

-Lindo nombre.

Sonó el timbre de entrada a los salones. Le mostré a Sam su salón. Lamentablemente, no compartía la primera hora con ella, pero sí con Freddie.

-¿Y, Freddie? ¿Te cae bien Sam?-Le pregunté cuando entramos en nuestro salón.

-Es la más bella que me has traído. No tardará en caer.-Dijo confiado.

-Te apuesto a que no puedes conquistarla.

-¿En serio? Verás que sí.

-Tienes un mes-Le dije.

-Tiempo de sobra.

Freddie se recostó en su asiento y luego llegó el profesor. No hablé mucho más con él.

**Con cada review, Fanfiction donará un centavo para que las computadoras no se tilden. Dejen reviews, salvarán al mundo(? Por favor :D. Les gustó? Lo odiaron? ¡Ese botón de reviews los ayudará a decirme! :)**

**Gracias por su apoyo en el capitulo anterior, me motivaron mucho.**

**~Doll**


	4. El plan ha comenzado

**Hola! Vieron, me estoy portando bien, no tardo tanto en actualizar(? ya tengo armada toda la historia, muajajaja(?. Bueno, gracias por sus reviews, me encanta que les guste esta historia.**

**Como ya sabrán, el viernes 23 iCarly terminó con el episodio iGoodbye. Grité cuando Freddie le preguntó a Sam si querían volver. Pensé que iban a estar juntos de nuevo, que todo lo que los Seddie's habíamos hecho por fin iba a tener algo de sentido. Pero claro, Freddie cambió de tema cuando Sam estaba "a punto de aceptar" y no volvieron a hablar de eso. Después, el beso Creddie. Nunca sentí tanta ira. Osea, antes que eso hubiera preferido que no terminara ni en Seddie ni en Creddie. No porque sea Creddie (en parte sí), porque, a ver, lo que Carly hizo está mal. Es la ley de las mujeres! "No besarás/saldrás con el ex de tu mejor amiga bajo ninguna circunstacia"(?. Y Freddie... a veces me pongo a pensar y digo "es un idiota". No es nada más que Carly lo besó de la nada, (como hizo Sam en iOMG), es que el le respondió al beso. Y después levantó los brazos como diciendo "wiii, me besó Carly, al fin!".Idiota. Igualmente, iCarly no se trata de parejas. Es una comedia. No un drama. iGoodbye fue el mejor final que pudo tener. No fue el típico "me voy a la universidad y bla bla bla". Fue una decisión. Fue elegir entre los amigos o la familia. Y aunque Carly iba a elegir a sus amigos, ellos mismos la alentaron a que elija la familia. iGoodbye fue genial. Fuera de Seddie o Creddie. #iCarlyForever**

**Seguramente no leyeron nada de mi testamento sobre iGoodbye, pero es que lo tenía que compartir con alguien.**

**Ahora a lo que les interesa de verdad, la historia.**

**Capítulo 3: El plan ha comenzado.**

**POV Sam. **

**Viernes, 14 de septiembre 2012, 7.20-8.20 am**

Hoy era el día. Dormí sólo unas cuatro horas, pero saber que me iba a reencontrar con Carly, que iba a volver a _mi_ Ridgeway. Me desperté con una sonrisa en la cara, y no podía dejar de imaginarme cómo sería mi regreso. ¿Acaso alguien me recordaría? Mamá ha vuelto, gente.

Así que me cambié de ropa, me peiné como para estar lo más presentable posible, me puse sólo algo de base en la cara y levemente me delineé los ojos. Me puse un simple _jean_ y una remera a rayas. Elegí unas botas con plataforma para los pies.

Luego, fui a la cocina. La cocina que me había visto crecer durante trece años. Era el lugar de la casa al que más afecto le tenía. Abrí la nevera y encontré unas pocas cosas que habíamos comprado en el camino, de paso. Claro que el jamón estaba entre ellas. Agarré un pedazo y así salí caminando hacia Ridgeway, un camino que conocía muy bien.

Llegué a Ridgeway antes de que entren todos, como había acordado mi madre con el director Franklin ayer por la mañana. Entré al colegio y me dirigí a su oficina.

-¿Qué hay, Ted?-Dije a modo de saludo, mientras entraba y me sentaba en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

-Sam. ¿Cómo estás, después de tanto tiempo?-Me respondió el director Franklin.

-La vida va y viene. ¿Usted sigue siendo director? Pensé que en estos cuatro años se había buscado un trabajo mejor.

Franklin, o _Ted, _me dio una mirada de regaño. Le sonreí.

-Después de cuatro años sin verte sigues siendo la misma que durante dos años atormentó al alumnado de toda la nación. Es genial volverte a tener, ¡pero quiero que tengas calificaciones más altas!

-No prometo nada...-Dije misteriosamente.

-_Saaam..._

_-Ok. _Voy a tratar, ¿feliz?

-Sí.-Franklin me sonrió.-Ahora ve a clases, no falta mucho hasta que toque el timbre.

Salí de la oficina del director y en el pasillo había un gran bullicio. Estaban discutiendo por algo. De pronto, todo quedó en silencio y todo el mundo me miraba.

-Hey...-Dije a modo de saludo. Distinguí a Carly viniendo hacia mí.

-¡Sam!-Dijo al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba fuertemente. Le devolví el abrazo.

-¡Carly!-Le dije.

Hubo otro momento de incómodo silencio hasta que una chica gritó: "_¡ES SAM PUCKETT!". _

En ese momento tuve una experiencia cercana a la muerte. Parecían una estampida. La mitad de los alumnos de Ridgeway corrieron hacia mí, me preguntaban cosas que ni yo entendía, firmé autógrafos, me saqué fotos con ellos sin entender nada...hasta que me cansé.

-¡Hey!-Grité.-¡Fuera de mi camino o les rompo un brazo! Estoy hablando con Carly.

Todos se alejaron al instante y se empezaron a ir a sus respectivas clases. _Mamá ha vuelto. _

Cuando se fueron, suspiré aliviada. Carly volvió a abrazarme.

-No esperaba verte hoy-Me dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Ni yo-Le dije sonriendo-Guau, este lugar está igual que como lo dejé. ¿Has visto eso? ¡Salieron aterrados!

-Dicen que tu espíritu vive en Ridgeway-Dijo Carly riendo. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. ¿En serio? Luego miré por encima de su hombro.

-¿Quién es el mirón?-Dije con repugnancia y confusión.

Carly se volteó y examinó al chico, que me estaba analizando de pies a cabeza.

-Oh, él es...-Empezó a decir Carly, pero fue interrumpida por el chico castaño.

-No hace falta, Carly. Soy Freddie Benson, es un placer conocerte, muñeca.-Dijo.

Oh, conque ahí está la próxima presa de mamá.

-Genial, acabo de llegar, mis _fans_ me atacaron y un estúpido que se cree lindo quiere que caiga de rodillas por él. Qué loco.-Dije para bajar su ego.

El chico, ahora "Freddie", me miró boquiabierto por unos segundos. Cuando Freddie no miró, le guiñé un ojo a Carly para darle a entender que estaba llevando a cabo el plan en este preciso momento.

Freddie puso un brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

-Tienes carácter, me gusta. Y, corazón...¿así que te llamas Sam?-Me dijo, nuevamente para conquistarme. Aparté su brazo de mi cuello.

-Sam. Sam Puckett.-Le dije fríamente.

-Lindo nombre.-Me dijo.

Sonó el timbre que supuse que era de entrada a clases. Carly me mostró mi salón. Hoy no compartía clases con ella, pero las últimas dos horas las compartía con su amiguito Freddie. Genial, mamá ha empezado un plan.

**POV Freddie.**

** Viernes 14 de septiembre 2012, 7.30-8.28 am.**

Me desperté como cualquier otro día. Me bañé, me afeité y me preparé para ir al colegio. Miré mi lista. "La lista de Freddo", como Gibby le decía. Tenía que agregar a alguien, porque ya había salido con todos mis objetivos. Quién sabe, tal vez hoy pase algo y pueda agregar a alguien a mi lista.

Salí de mi apartamento, y no me encontré con Carly, lo que era raro, ya que vivía en frente de mi apartamento e íbamos a la misma escuela. No le di importancia y seguí mi camino hacia Ridgeway. Cuando llegué, Carly ya estaba allí y muy feliz.

-Ey, alguien está feliz-Le dije, yendo con ella.

-¡Sí! Hoy vuelve a Seattle mi amiga Sam Puckett!-Dijo, gritando. Todo el bullicio que había en los pasillos quedó en silencio. Había miradas aterradas, gente en shock y más. Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos. También divisé profesores salir corriendo.

-¿Sam Puckett?-Dije confundido-¿Quién es?

De nuevo todo quedó en silencio y me miraban a mí boquiabiertos.

-¡Sam Puckett es una leyenda!-Gritó Chelsea, una chica con la que había salido unas semanas atrás-¡Es la chica más respetada que hay! ¡Derrotó a un camionero con un CARTÓN DE LECHE! Ignorante.

-Freddie, no puedes no conocer a Sam Puckett-Me dijo Mike Thompson, uno de mis amigos-¡Es famosa en Seattle! ¡Dicen que su espíritu vive en Ridgeway!

Más de la mitad del alumnado de Ridgeway estaba en el pasillo hablando de la famosa Sam Puckett y gritándome por no conocerla. Se escuchó que se abría la puerta del despacho del director, Ted Franklin, y de allí salió una hermosa chica rubia con cabello ondulado, ojos azules y una expresión ganadora en el rostro. Todos la miraban y ella les dirigía miradas de confusión.

-Hey-Dijo. Tenía una hermosa voz.

De pronto, escuché a Carly gritar "¡Sam!" y salir corriendo a abrazar a la chica.

-¡Carly!-Dijo "Sam", devolviendo el abrazo.

-¡ES SAM PUCKETT!-Gritó nuevamente Chelsea.

Todos los que estaban en el pasillo se abalanzaron hacia ella, le pedían autógrafos y le sacaban fotos.

-¡HEY!-Gritó Sam-¡Fuera de mí camino o les rompo un brazo! Estoy hablando con Carly.

No quedó ni un alma en el pasillo, salvo Carly, su amiga y yo. Carly y Sam comenzaron a hablar, mientras yo estudiaba cada parte del cuerpo de Sam. Sentí que me miró, pero no aparté la mirada. Carly se dio vuelta y sonrió al ver mi actitud.

-Oh, él es...-Empezó a decir mi pelinegra amiga.

-No hace falta, Carly-Interrumpí-Soy Freddie Benson, es un placer conocerte, muñeca.

Sam sólo me dirigió una mirada repulsiva.

-Genial, acabo de llegar, mis _fans_ me atacaron y un estúpido que se cree lindo quiere que caiga de rodillas por él. Qué loco.-Dijo.

Me quedé estupefacto. No puede ser. ¿Estúpido? ¿Que se cree lindo? Nunca me habían tratado así. Igualmente, evadí el comentario y volví a la carga. Puse mi brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-Tienes carácter, me gusta.-Le dije-Y, corazón...¿así que te llamas Sam?-Sam apartó mi brazo de su cuello.

-Sam. Sam Puckett-Me dijo.

-Lindo nombre.-Le dije.

Sonó el timbre y Carly llevó a Sam a su salón, mientras yo iba con Carly a nuestra clase. Pero, según vi en el horario de Sam, compartíamos las últimas dos horas. _Genial._

-¿Y, Freddie? ¿Te cae bien Sam?-Me preguntó Carly cuando entramos a nuestro salón.

-Es la más bella que me has traído. No tardará en caer.-Dije confiado.

-Te apuesto a que no puedes conquistarla.

-¿En serio? Verás que sí.

-Tienes un mes-Me dijo.

-Tiempo de sobra.

Me recosté en mi asiento y luego llegó el profesor. No volví a hablar con Carly.

**12.30 PM Viernes, 14 de septiembre 2012. (Sigue POV Freddie)**

Biología. Las últimas dos horas del día. ¡Y las compartía con Sam Puckett!

Cuando entré al salón, vi a Sam sentada en una mesa rodeada de gente preguntándole cosas. Vi su mochila en una mesa, con el asiento de al lado vacío, y coloqué mi mochila junto a la de ella. (N/A:**Osea, la mochila de Sam estaba en una mesa, y Freddie puso su mochila en la misma mesa cosa de sentarse al lado de ella) **Alguien entró al curso avisando que el profesor estaba en camino y todos rápidamente se sentaron en sus lugares. Cuando Sam llegó, la saludé con la mano.

-Hola, muñeca-Le dije. Sam me fulminó con la mirada nuevamente y empezó a buscar otro asiento.-Es el único lugar libre, Sam. Creoque me tendrás que aguantar hoy.

-Bien...-Dijo indecisa, y se sentó.

Las dos horas fueron intentos míos de hablar con ella y ella ignorándome por completo. Y eso me da mas ganas de conquistarla.

**2.38 PM, Mismo día, POV Freddie**

Llegué a mi casa y corrí a mi cuarto a buscar mi lista. Abajo de todas puse "Sam Puckett", un poco más resaltada que las otras. Ya está, sólo falta que caiga. Y ganar la apuesta con Carly.

**12.30 PM-14.49 PM, Viernes 14 de septiembre 2012, POV Sam**

Había sido un buen día. Hablé con mucha gente de mi vida en Nueva York, hice muchos amigos nuevos, volví a imponer mi respeto. Lo único malo fueron las dos últimas horas. El tonto Benson se me sentó al lado y no paraba de hablarme por cualquier estupidez. Yo lo ignoré completamente. Y se notaba cómo se desesperaba por poder conquistarme. Tonto, aún no sabe nada.

Tengo que admitirlo, no es feo, ni siquiera se acerca, es lindo, más que eso. Si no fuera por su estúpida personalidad, si fuera diferente y no pensara que soy sólo un juguete, _tal vez_ le daría una oportunidad. _Tal vez_.

Es la hora. El plan ha comenzado. Ahora sólo falta que caiga.

**Uf, al fin. 5 horas para escribir este capítulo, tengo muchas ideas y no sé cómo ordenarlas. Hoy estoy inspirada :D. Escribiría otro y lo publicaría hoy mismo, pero mis dedos piden a gritos un descanso. Quise hacer que tanto como Sam y Freddie tengan un plan, por eso los dos puntos de vista terminaron con un "sólo falta que caiga". Y si se preguntan por qué pongo las horas, los días y eso es para que vean en ese "mes" de apuesta que tienen Carly y Freddie el progreso de Freddie con Sam y también para que vean cómo va avanzando el plan.**

**Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Me tengo que dedicar a otra cosa por que soy terrible en esto? Dejen reviews por favor! Gracias por leer :)**

**~Doll**


	5. Estrategias

**Perdon por la tardanza!**

**1) Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo! Gracias por todo el apoyo en mis historias en 2012. Espero que este 2013 sea..mejor, y pueda actualizar más seguido.**

**2)PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR. Vacaciones sin internet, sin internet en mi casa, muchas salidas con amigos, pocas ganas de escribir cuando me acorde que tenia una cuenta en FanFiction, mucho twitter...:)**

**3) No sé cuando voy a empezar mi más reciente historia, "Robo mi corazon". Fue una idea y me muero de ganas por empezarla-en especial por sus increibles reviews.**

**Capitulo 4 ya listo. :)**

Capítulo 4: Estrategias.

**POV Sam, mismo día, 14.50PM**

Entonces, tenía que planear mis estrategias. Freddie parecía algo así como muy emocionado por conquistarme, y, aunque odie admitirlo, estaba muchos pasos adelante que yo.

Así que si no me apuraba, Freddie se iba a ir con cualquier otra, no iba a cumplir mi plan...e iba a decepcionar a mi mejor amiga, y yo no quería eso.

No tuve mejor idea que anotar cada parte de mi glorioso plan en un papel, como título "ESTRATEGIAS". Y lo primero que anoté fue "_Chica no-aplicada_". Consistía, simplemente, en ir al apartamento de Freddie (que quedaba en frente del de Carly) a pedirle horarios y cosas por el estilo. ¿Quién puede fallar en algo tan simple? Freddie creerá que empiezo a sentir algo por él, y luego, lo volveré completamente loco, saliendo con otros chicos a citas, cuando Freddie piense que tenemos "algo". Miren todo lo que sale de una simple y poco original idea.

Así que hice mi camino hasta el departamento de Benson. Primero pasé por la casa de Carly, para mantenerla al tanto. Freddie seguramente me iba a decir "¿Por qué no se lo pides a Carly?". Entonces, yo diría que Carly no estaba en su casa. Y le dije a ella que tratara de fingir que _realmente _no estaba en casa.

Cuando salí del apartamento de Carly, me quedé frente al de Freddie. Suspiré y golpeé la puerta.

**POV Freddie, mismo día, 15.36 PM**

Estaba acostado en el sillón mirando la tele cuando escuché que golpeaban la puerta. Imaginé que era un vecino buscando a mi madre, el portero Lewbert o cualquier otra persona. Pero, para mi sorpresa, era Sam. Sam Puckett había venido a mí casa, ¡y seguramente por mí!

La invité a pasar emocionado: ¡le iba a ganar la apuesta a Carly! ¡Ya tenía a Sam en mis manos!

-¡Sam!, qué hermosa sorpresa, muñeca-Le dije-, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Déjate de tus juegos seductivos, no voy a caer-Dijo, sacándome la lengua-. Vine aquí a que me pongas al día. He llegado hace muy poco a Seattle, y necesito que me digas bien cómo son los horarios y esas cosas en Ridgeway.

¿Esa es su mejor excusa? Por favor, ¡vino a verme a mí!

-¿Y por qué no se lo pediste a Carly?-Le dije, desafiándola.

-Carly no está en su casa y tú eres el único tarado que sé dónde vive.

-Finjamos que es así. ¿Necesitas los horarios?

Sam sólo rodó sus ojos y evadió mi primer comentario.

-Sí-Dijo frustrada,-¿cómo sé cuál es mi horario? No me lo dieron hoy.

-Bueno,-empecé a explicarle-puedes ir a la página de Internet de la escuela, y con tu ID de alumna puedes registrarte y consultar tu horario...

-Genial.-Dijo Sam, tomando mi laptop.

**POV Sam 16.03 PM, mismo día.**

El nerd me explicó cómo conseguir mi horario escolar por Internet. La verdad es que, me dieron el horario apenas llegué al colegio, y me explicaron todo eso también. Todo sea por mi plan...

-Así que...-Me dijo Freddie mientras yo terminaba de registrarme y "consultar" mi horario-,¿terminaste?

-Sí-Dije decidida,-. Pero ahora quiero tomar una siesta. Estoy cansada.

-Pero...¿aquí? ¿En _mí_ casa?-Dijo él, alarmado. ¿El gran Freddie Benson no acepta chicas en su casa?

-Ow, el niño de mamá tiene miedo.-Dije burlonamente.

-¡No es eso!-Freddie se quiso defender.-Ven, te mostraré mi habitación y ahí podrás...

-Mejor duermo en este sillón-Dije sonriente-, es cómodo.

-E-está bien...-Freddie parecía confundido. Se sentó al lado mío mientras yo cerraba los ojos fingiendo que me dormía.

Luego de unos diez minutos, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro apropósito. Lo sentí estremecerse, pero luego se calmó y disimuladamente, me abrazó por la cintura.

Tengo que admitir que...se sentía bien.

Esperé unos veinte minutos más para despertarme, y Freddie aún no había soltado su agarre.

Abrí los ojos y noté que el estaba dormido. Lo desperté diciéndole que me abra la puerta, ignorando lo que había pasado.

Él sólo me miró sonriente.

-Adiós, Sam-Me dijo, mientras abría la puerta.

-Adiós, Freddie-Le dije, y acto seguido besé su mejilla.

Se quedó con una sonrisa de idiota. Amo mi estrategia. Ya voy muchos pasos antes que él.

Ya está en mis pies.

**POV Freddie, mismo día, 16.50 PM**

Luego de abrazar a Sam por la cintura, cuando ella apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, me quedé dormido. Sam ya había caído.

Luego me desperté para abrirle la puerta y al despedirla...me besó la mejilla. Me quedé con una cara de idiota, lo sé, pero su beso fue...mágico.

Ya está a mis pies.

**Bueeeeeeeeno, ¿que piensan? Quien está mas proximo a caer, Sam o Freddie?**

**COMENTENN POR FAVOR.**

**Gracias por los reviews del ultimo cap :3**

**~Doll**


	6. El plan de Freddie

**Hola! Sí, estoy actualizando rápido. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :)**

**Quedan 9 capítulos de esta historia, no están escritos, pero tengo todos los títulos y las ideas preparadas, así que pienso que antes de Febrero ya voy a poder ponerle un capítulo final a esta historia, y empezar "Robo mi corazon" y actualizar de una vez por todas "de este lado del cristal" y "palabras mudas". ¿Cuál quieren que actualize primero?**

**Bueno, este capítulo es clave en la historia así que léanlo. Empieza con un punto de vista, algo así como un resumen, de Carly, y al fin doy por terminado el 14 de septiembre y puedo pasar a otro día :)**

Capítulo 5: El plan de Freddie

**POV Carly, 14 de septiembre, 11.50 pm**

Mi plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Sam era increíble en esto, estoy muy feliz de haberla elegido a ella. Y podía notar que Freddie ya se estaba volviendo loco. De nuevo, Sam era completamente increíble.

Casi a las tres de la tarde Sam había venido a mi casa a contarme su increíble plan.

-Carly, desde ahora debes llamarme _Sam la Genio_-Dijo, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de mi apartamento sin molestarse en golpear-, ¡tengo absolutamente el mejor plan del mundo!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué has planeado, _Sam la Genio_?-Le pregunté siguiendo su juego.

-Mira-Me dijo mientras me pasaba un papel que decía "_Estrategias: Chica no-aplicada_"-, ¡soy absolutamente genial!

-Sam, exactamente, ¿qué significa "_chica no-aplicada_"-Sam me miró como si fuera un monstruo.

-Pues que iré a su casa a "pedirle los horarios"(que por cierto, ya tengo), y luego haré como que me importa y...¡y el plan funcionará a la perfección! ¿No soy una reencarnación de Einstein?-Me dijo Sam con un brillo de emoción en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa. Reí por su exageración-Pero-prosiguió-, sabes que el muy ñoño me va a decir "Oye, ¿y por qué no le preguntaste a Carly?"-Dijo, imitando la voz de un idiota-, y ahí viene tu actuación. Sólo finge que no estás en casa. ¡Es simple! Cuando salga del departamento de Freddie, terminando la estrategia de hoy, golpearé dos veces tu puerta antes de irme. Y ahí podrás dejar de...fingir que no estás en casa. ¿Y bien? ¿No soy una genio?

Reí nuevamente.

-Bien, Sam. Puedes hacerlo.

**POV Freddie, sábado 15, 13.14 pm**

Sam ya había caído. Estaba completamente seguro de eso. Durmió en mi hombro, no apartó mi mano de su cintura, (al contrario, se acurrucó más en mí) me dio un largo beso en la mejilla. Seguro ya siente algo por mí. Y esto es genial, porque básicamente ya la he conquistado y creo que gané la apuesta con Carly. Digo, ¡hace sólo un día que me conoce, y ya pasaron muchas cosas! Vino a mi casa, mostro _casi _abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Pero luego me puse a pensar, ¿y si sólo es un plan macabro de Carly para _hacerme pensar _que gané la apuesta, cuando realmente ella va varios pasos adelante que yo? No. No podía permitir que pase eso. No podía quedar como un tonto al que engañaron. No _otra vez. _No volvería a ser el tonto que era antes.

Desesperado, corrí a buscar un papel y un bolígrafo. Anoté al principio de la página "Plan de Freddie", y estuve como media hora pensando, hasta que se me ocurrió: ¿qué mejor que algo de "intimidad" con Sam? Me refiero a, tenerla muy cerca mío, hablarle seductoramente, estar lo suficientemente cerca como para darle un beso. Eso me había funcionado montones de veces. Vamos, Sam no puede ser _tan_ diferente a las otras chicas. Sé que a todas las mujeres les gusta que un hombre las agarre por la cintura, le hablen al oído, les den besos en el cuello...lo he hecho millones de veces. Y siempre caían a mis pies. Sam no va a ser difícil de conquistar.

Tenía que planearlo todo. Y en primer lugar, correr al departamento de Carly a decirle que estaba decidido a ganar la apuesta. Y que estaba muchos pasos adelante ya que Sam había demostrado querer algo conmigo.

Así que fui, pero cuando llegué, Sam y Carly estaban en el sillón de los Shay retorciéndose de la risa.

-Y luego, cuando...-Empezó a decir Sam, pero luego se percató de mi presencia.

-¡Hola, Freddie!-Dijo animadamente Carly.

-Qué hay, idiota-Dijo Sam, como tratando de contener una sonrisa. Otra prueba más de que a Sam le gusto.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-Dijo Carly. Asentí con la cabeza y, cuando ella se levantó del sillón, me senté al lado de Sam.

-No te parecía tan idiota ayer cuando dormiste en mi hombro.-Le dije suavemente al oído. Me quedé unos segundos más en esa posición, hasta que sentí a Sam estremecerse, y me separé de ella, sonriendo satisfecho.

Carly volvió con un refresco para mí y luego dijo que tenía que ir a ordenar algo en su habitación, y me quedé solo con Sam...de nuevo.

**POV Sam, mismo día, 13.09 pm**

****Apenas desperté ese sábado salí corriendo a la casa de Carly. Ya sé que es raro haber llegado ayer y ya entrar a la casa de ella como si fuera mía, pero ya me sentía bienvenida. El día anterior, cuando fui a contarle mi plan a Carly, Spencer, su hermano, me dio una calurosa bienvenida, y luego platiqué con ellos sobre mi vida en Nueva York. Estaba en casa de nuevo.

Volviendo a este día, entré a su departamento y Carly estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando la televisión.

-Hola-Dije, mientras entraba.

-¡Hola Sam!-Dijo Carly-¿Cómo estuvo tu primera noche en Seattle?

-Bien...-Le dije-, ayer...me quedaron cosas pendientes que decirte.

Carly me dio una mirada de "Oh, sí, _eso_", y automáticamente empecé a contarle todo lo sucedido el día de ayer en el departamento de Freddie. Llegó un momento en el que Carly y yo estábamos muriendo de la risa.

-Y luego, cuando...-Interrumpí mi relato cuando sentí que alguien nos estaba mirando. Efectivamente, era Freddie.

-¡Hola, Freddie!-Dijo Carly, tratando de contener la risa.

-Qué hay, idiota-Le dije, también tratando de no comenzar a reírme en su cara.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-Le preguntó Carly. Gran excusa, amiga. Ve hacia el refrigerador, que se te pase la risa, y vuelve.

El bobo sólo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado.

-No te parecía tan idiota ayer cuando dormiste en mi hombro.-Me dijo suavemente al oído. Estaba tan cerca que empecé a sentir su respiración. Esto me hizo estremecer, y Freddie se separó de mí y volvió a su anterior posición.

-Tengo que ir a ordenar algo en mi habitación...-Dijo Carly, luego de darle el refresco a Freddie. Luego, mientras él no veía, me guiñó un ojo haciéndome entender que siga con el plan, estando a solas con Freddie. Subió las escaleras, y nos dejó completamente solos.

-Entonces...-Dijo Freddie, poniéndose más cerca de mí. Estratégicamente, me separé de él, y se volvió a acercar. Idiota.-, ¿te sirvió lo que te dije ayer?

-Sí...-Dije, tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

Entonces Freddie puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Me sorprendí completamente, ¿este chico hacía sus movimientos _tan _rápido? Llegué a la ciudad ayer, y es la _segunda vez_ que estoy entre sus brazos. Algo estoy haciendo mal.

Traté de apartar su brazo, pero el se negaba a hacerlo. Finalmente me rendí.

Luego de un rato de ver la tele en esa incómoda situación, (bueno, no tan incómoda) Freddie comenzó a darme ligeros besos en el cuello. ¿Qué rayos planeaba este chico?

-Freddie, ¿qué estás haciendo?-Le dije con un pequeño hilo de voz.

-Sh, tú sólo disfruta el momento.-Dijo seductoramente.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

**POV Freddie, mismo día 14.27 pm**

Luego de un rato, puse mi brazo alrededor del hombro de Sam. Obviamente se hizo la difícil y trató de apartarme, pero yo no la dejé hacerlo. Finalmente, se rindió.

Luego empecé a darle besos en el cuello.

-Freddie, ¿qué estás haciendo?-Dijo Sam con la voz más baja que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

-Sh, tú sólo disfruta el momento.-Le dije. Sam estaba nerviosa, lo pude notar.

Entonces le dí un beso en la mejilla y me la quedé mirando. En un momento no lo resistí más...me miraba con sus ojos azules, los más perfectos que había visto. Y sentía que su boca me llamaba. No pude hacer nada más, me dejé llevar y...la besé.

**POV Sam, mismo día, misma hora**

****Oh. Por. Dios. Esto se había salido de control. ¡Freddie me estaba besando!

Habíamos mantenido un contacto visual de unos diez minutos. Estabamos demasiado cerca. Pero no pensé que Freddie iba a cerrar esos centímetros que quedaban entre nosotros... ¡al menos, no con un beso!

Y no pude hacer nada más que corresponderle.

Maldito Freddie.

**¡Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior! Y no se olviden de contestar la "Poll" que hice en mi perfil!**

**Gracias por leer,**

**Doll.**


End file.
